


The Right Partner

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Nothing but smut, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Tony Stark throws a ridiculous party, attended by all the Avengers. And Loki.





	The Right Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Tumblr in 3 parts.

The Avengers sure knew how to throw a party, you thought as you descended the stairs into the central hall of the Smithsonian. It helped that Tony Stark was richer than God and could hire a museum like this on the turn of a dime.

You’d been working as a PR for the team for six months now. Your job mostly consisted of monitoring the Twitter feed and making sure Thor didn’t have too much access to Instagram - he liked posting inappropriate pictures, not realising that the world would see them.

Thank _ God _ Jane spent too much time working to engage much with social media.

The others weren’t much trouble. Clint was sweet, in love with his wife and kids, wrapped up in battling kid-locked devices, he understood social media and all its dangers.

Tony was the usual loudmouth but he listened when you put a monetary figure on anything. You mostly dealt with him through Pepper. She was some kind of saint.

“Hey, girl.” Natasha slinked over to you with two glasses in her hands. She wore a painted on crimson gown that fishtailed to her legs. You assessed the dress, thinking that she likely had two, no, maybe three knives sewn into that thing. Just in case.

“Tony’s pulled out all the stops, huh?” you muttered, thanking her for the glass of fizz as she passed you.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You should have seen Pepper’s birthday party. There was an _ actual _blimp.”

“No kidding.”

You laughed together. 

“To tonight. Enjoy, babe. We’ve all earned it.” Nat clinked her glass against yours, then wandered further into the room to explore, and stopped to talk to Maria Hill, who wore a sensational short black cocktail dress and what had to be five inch heels. That she could probably turn a perfect somersault in.

It got depressing, living with superheroes, sometimes.

Maria and Nat made a beeline for the waiters circulating with wine and canapés, but you hung back by one of the decorated bay trees. The central hall smelled, not as it usually did, of sweets and perfume and the plastic of kids’ toys, but of something other, something.... almost otherworldly. Tony had outdone himself. The space smelled of magic, of anticipation.

Of course you knew why that was. 

_ You were waiting for him. _

And when some whisper of sixth sense made you turn your head, and the crowd parted to reveal a tall, lean man in a charcoal suit, your heart leapt into your throat.

You didn’t remember moving towards him, but your feet must have made the motions, because you found yourself looking up into his forest green eyes, darkened by the softened light in the hall.

Hungrily your gaze ate him up. You’d never seen him in a suit before; but then you had never seen a man look this good in one – you’d never seen a man _ own _ a suit like Loki did this one. 

When he looked like this, it was obvious he wasn’t human. No human looked like him, his face a symphony of planes and angles, his dark hair framing cheekbones to die for, his poet’s mouth always making you think of sin.

“Hey,” you said, trying for nonchalance.

“Good evening.” His eyes flicked behind you briefly, and you turned to see Thor some feet away, making an obvious thumb up gesture. You chuckled.

Loki rolled his eyes. “My brother, ever subtle.”

You’d spoken with the Asgardian Prince a few times since he’d been allowed out of his cage by Tony. He’d even - under _ very close _ supervision by Cap - helped out on a few off-planet missions, successful one.

The jury was still out, but you liked him. He said what he thought, never pulled punches. He was acerbic and witty and sometimes he gazed at you, the fire snapping in his eyes making heat stir up in your belly.

“Loki, I-”

The chamber orchestra on the stage - really, only _ Tony fucking Stark _ could just hire an entire orchestra for his birthday - struck up a waltz. Loki held out a hand, his palm offered. “Dance with me?”

You hesitated. He looked dark and dangerous and his voice was oh, so lyrical, and you wanted to climb him like a tree. “I didn’t know you knew how to waltz.”

His gaze locked with yours, his eyes dancing with merriment. “We do have dancing in Asgard.”

You passed your empty glass off to a waiter, then let him lead, falling into the steps of the dance, other couples slowly whirling around the two of you, the orchestra punctuated by the swish of dresses and the click of heels. “This is… nice.”

“A word you do not associate with me, judging by your tone.”

“It’s hard to equate _ destroying New York _ with “nice,”” you admitted.

Loki sighed. “As we know, I was…. Not myself during that time. I agree that I will never be, as that man child Stark terms in, _ a big cuddly care bear, _ whatever in the Nine Realms that is, but I believe I am making progress.”

“You are.”

He tilted his head, a little like a dog would when confused. “_ You _ think so. But then, you’re different. Special.”

You felt a flush creep up your neck as you both turned in the dance’s slow circular movements. Loki was so tall, and solid and lean. A fantasy come to life in your arms. "Loki. Do you.... want to get out of here...?"

  
  


******

“Nothing would please me more.” He bent and kissed you, the butterfly-wings-light touch of his lips sending tiny ricochets of pleasure through your body, until kernels of heat and want settled in your breasts and between your legs, the place you wanted and needed him most. It was pointless to pretend you hadn’t fantasised about how he’d be in bed. How his long fingers would dance over your skin, how his hips would feel settled into the embrace of yours.

You squeezed his hand and, as the orchestra began to play Vivaldi, together you wound your way through the press and turn of bodies. 

“You have somewhere in mind for our… tryst?” Loki asked against your hair.

Your heart pounded. “I-”

“Because I do.”

He turned his free hand palm up and a keycard materialised on his skin. The photo on the laminated surface was of a young man and the text on the card read STAFF ONLY.

You _ loved _ museums, but this was naughty.

“Can’t I tempt you to mischief…. Just this once?” he asked, breath skating over the nape of your neck.

“Tony-”

“Is _ very _ busy at this moment, dancing with his wife and convincing a slew of stuffed shirts to part with money to invest in some of his new Midgardian tech ideas. I want to show you something.”

You snorted.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, at least for now, kitten.”

His velvet-dipped voice made you shiver as he led you through what you thought of as the Museum’s secret passageways – routes the staff used to get around the Museum and into its heart and bowels – the interior of which the public would probably never get to see.

You made your way along the halogen-lit corridor, your silver heels clicking along the linoleum floor, until Loki found the staff entrance to the room he wanted. One swipe of the keycard and a flick of the lights...

Unsure, you let Loki walk in before you, but then you.. Simply stopped and stared for a moment that stretched in the silence of the huge, double-height space.

In the Library of the Smithsonian, books covered almost every available surface. A spiral, wrought iron and wood staircase curled up to another floor, also wall to wall books and journals. Wooden ladders on wheels spanned seven shelves up, allowing access to the highest tomes.

“This is…. Amazing. How did you know I’d love it?”

Loki smiled, stroking a hand down your hair. “One thing all creatures of the Nine Realms seem to have in common is a love of storytelling.”

He walked to a tall bookshelf and ran his fingers along the spines of some large tomes reverently. “You Midgardians may be weak of body, but this world is full of _ such _riches.”

You marvelled at how he could see the magic in everything. You took a library for granted; he worshipped it like a former blind man might greet his first sunrise. His hunger for knowledge and his love for literature and beauty made you weak kneed.

Didn’t hurt that he looked like he’d strode off the cover of GQ, either.

_ I could love him. I want to show him everything I treasure in my world, so he can treasure it, too. _

You took some time to slide your fingers over some of the books, choosing a couple to page through. Some dated back to Darwin’s time, some had been published this year. Some were journals, some works of fiction. From all corners of the world.

“Thank you. For sharing this with me.”

He lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “And what is the point of - magic, as you call it, if I cannot share it with others?”

You took a step towards him and met his verdant gaze. “But you haven’t. Shared it with anyone else.”

Loki laughed and and sound was low, intimate. “Who? The good Captain? He doesn’t seem like a dusty library man. Tony? I should rather choke to death than attempt to introduce such a Midgardian manchild to such precious works of art.” He turned and gestured, encompassing the library with the wave of his hand. “Places like this are not for the layman.”

You walked to him and wrapped your arms around him from behind, your hands meeting, fingers lacing together. “Loki.”

“Hmm.” He gently turned and tilted your chin up so you gazed at each other.

“I had no idea… you had such an eye for beauty. Like this, I mean.”

Loki cupped your face in his hands and kissed you, long and deep, your tongues mating. He tasted of citrus and spice, and the heady flavour of merlot. “There is much beauty to be had, right here, in front of me.” He kissed your eyes closed, then dropped soft, caressing kisses on your cheeks, over your jaw, and down the column of your neck, his feathery light touch causing sparks of desire to flow along your skin and settle heavily in your breasts. You leaned into him, pressing the aching mounds to his chest, feeling his solid warmth.

He trailed a finger down from the hollow of your throat to where your cleavage peeked out from the bodice of your pillarbox red ball gown. “I would have you tonight. Make you mine.”

******

Your pulse hammered as Loki gently eased down the zip of your dress to reveal the black satin underwear you’d bought on a whim on payday after seeing an offer online. At the time you’d never dreamed it would see the light of day, let alone be seen by _ this _ man. Tonight. 

Your heavy dress pooled on the floor and fell to the grey carpet with little more than a soft sigh. You stood stock still, feeling Loki’s dark, intense gaze devour you. Everywhere he looked, his searing appraisal lit up all the flashpoints of desire in your body. You were on fire for him.

“I am honoured that you are going to be _ mine _.”He whispered the last word and you watched his poet’s mouth as he spoke.

You held out your arms. “Take me.”

As he captured your mouth again, you poured everything into the kiss – your desire and need for him; your wonder that he’d chosen _ you _ to secret away tonight, your lonely nights of imagining his hands on you.

As you kissed, Loki held you to him tightly, and you felt the unmistakable evidence of his erection pressing, hot and hard, against your lower stomach. 

He seemed unhurried, kissing you languidly, taking his time.

Well. _ He _ might only have thought up this little adventure tonight, but you’d been fantasising about him for a while. You were in _ rather _a hurry.

You broke off the kiss, and, without warning, slid down to your knees and unzipped his suit trousers. His erection sprang free into your waiting hands, and, cradling his shaft in your fingers, you took him into your mouth. 

As Loki drew in a deep, surprised, breath, his hands clutching at your shoulders for support, making you feel, quite frankly, powerful, you tongued the head of his erection, licking it around and around as you might a favoured kind of ice cream. You tasted just a hint of salt as he groaned, and you took him deeper into your mouth, your free hand reaching down to tease his balls, which had grown hard. 

He trembled under your touch.

“Enough,” you heard him growl, and he scooped you up into his arms, heading for one of the long leather chairs positioned in front of the book cases. He laid you down on it, and, slowly, painstakingly slowly, removed your balconette bra and then the bare scrap of your lace panties.

As you watched from half-closed lids, Loki removed his suit, each item seeming to float down on to the library’s carpet. His gaze never leaving yours during his slow striptease, he crossed to the chair and lowered himself on top of you , capturing your mouth again with his.

His hands stroked down your body, the finger-light touches of his talented fingers causing your body to bow up hungrily into his. As he eased a thigh between your legs and settled atop you, you thrilled to the feel of his erection teasing the damp, swollen bud of your clitoris. As your tongues danced together, he moved gently against you, caressing your most intimate place with the damp head of his shaft.

“Loki....” You murmured against his lips, trying to tell him that you were _ very _ready.

However, he wasn’t. With a smile of pure sin, the wretch moved down your body, feasting on your naked breasts, cupping the soft undersides and rolling the nipples with his tongue. When you tried to pull him back up your body to slip him inside you, he resisted, journeying further down, creating a pathway of kisses from your bellybutton to between your legs, your most secret place. When he parted you with his fingers and swirled his tongue over you, you arched off the chair, shamelessly pressing yourself as close to his mouth as possible. 

“Please, don’t stop.”

“No intention, kitten.” He kept up the assault on your most sensitive place, manipulating and laving you with his tongue. When he finally, finally, filled you with his fingers and thrust in and out, your orgasm hit like a freight train. You cried his name over and over, your head spinning from the force of it.

“Now,” you heard him whisper as he came to lie on top of you, “Now you’ll be mine. For tonight and ever after.”

When he slid inside you, filling you to the hilt, it was like coming home. Loki’s soft sigh, a noise you’d never heard from him before, told you he felt the same.

You wrapped your legs around his lean hips, and the two of you lay together for a few moments, enjoying the intense feeling of being as close as two people could ever be. You tentatively squeezed your inner muscles around him; he felt like steel sheathed in velvet.

“Seven _ hells. _” With a bitten off groan, Loki began to move, thrusting slowly in and out, the base of his shaft hitting your aching centre each time he thrust back into you.

Hooking your legs tighter around him, and lifting them higher so he could come in deeper, you lifted your head to kiss him, and nipped his lip with your teeth. He let out an almost feral growl, and thrust into you harder and faster, setting a punishing pace, sending trembles of excitement up your torso and through your core. When he lifted a hand and squeezed and rolled one of your sensitive nipples between his fingers, you bucked against him, your orgasm quickly spiralling up through your body, delicious quakes racking through your veins, the most delicious wildfire. 

Some part of you distantly heard Loki’s cry of completion as you came together, and, panting, he buried his face in your shoulder. You trembled together for some long moments, the aftershocks of truly _ amazing _ sex, and finally your leg slipped a little way down Loki’s back. 

“Well,” you murmured. “That’s probably the most action this library’s seen in _ some _ time.”

“You should visit Asgard some day,” Loki muttered into your neck, his words muffled by the fall of his dark, silky hair.

He lifted his head and smiled at you then, and you drank him in, this wonderful man of yours. Because he was yours now, and you’d move worlds to keep him in your arms.

“You sure I’d be welcome?” you half-teased. Because what woman was good enough for a Prince? Jane was all right, she was a bonafide genius.

“My mother would never let you leave,” Loki said lazily, kissing your shoulder idly. “She’d probably think you’d keep me on the straight and narrow.”

You chuckled at the thought of that. “And do _ you _ think that I will?”

He stroked a hand down your thigh, squeezing lightly, smiling at your surprised squeak. “Imagine if I behaved myself. We wouldn’t want that.” His gaze darkened and he moved inside you again. “Would we.”

  



End file.
